


Mark of the Beast

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Self-Actualization, Author watches Carnival Row, Blood, Breathplay, Claws, Dan hates snakes, Dan says "fuck" a lot, Domestic Fluff, Douchifer, Established Relationship, Horns, Knifeplay, Lucidan, M/M, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Welts, boys are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Lucifer has a self-actualization problem and needs help. Dan gets over his fear of snakes. Kinda.No specific season, really, just a plot bunny.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	Mark of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulvadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulvadon/gifts).



> Thanks to all my subscribers who have stuck around even though I'm not posting as often. Hope everyone is staying safe.
> 
> Thanks, GlitterSkullFairy for always being there to bounce ideas off of and be all muse-y!

Dan drops his keys in the ceramic dish by the door and pulls it shut behind him. He has some Vietnamese take-out, stacked containers in a plastic bag, just in case Lucifer really is sick. “Luce?”

It takes him all of two seconds to spot the bundled up figure on his single couch. Honestly, Lucifer is so tall and full of presence, it's easy to notice him anywhere, let alone his small apartment.

Throughout the day, Lucifer refused to discuss his issue either by text or by voice call. He called in ‘sick’ that morning, or rather, Dan did it for him. They nearly fought over the definition of 'sick' through the closed door of the guest bedroom, but it wasn't like Lucifer didn't randomly decide his own schedule anyway. He’d been in full teen-drama mode, wanting everyone to know he wasn’t coming in when he wasn’t expected at any particular time. Or day. 

Chloe didn't buy it, but she didn't have to deal with it. She knew he couldn’t get sick either. 

Dan accepted that he just really didn't feel like going out until it became clear something _else_ was going on. An entire workday, one during which he wouldn't even reply to texts with emojis, meant _something_ was up.

Sigh.

“Hey? How are you?” Dan puts the food on the counter, casually sheds his jacket and hangs it up. It's been a long day and he spent a lot of it concerned for Lucifer. He knew it was silly to worry - what could harm the ex-lord of Hell? He'd gotten so distracted that Ella plinked him on the back of his head with her thumb and forefinger to get him back into reality.

Lucifer doesn’t get sick, but he sure has a lot of anxiety for a celestial being. Not to mention problems well above and beyond anything Dan had to deal with. 

He’s got his arms crossed under a thick, dark red, hooded bathrobe and appeared to be rooted to the spot. It's his favorite robe - floor length and a gift from Dan so he always has one here. Even his hands are hidden, and his whole figure is hunched and bundled like an old Jedi. For a second, Dan thinks he’s wearing a hat under the hood, then rejects that theory in favor of Halloween devil horns, as two distinct points are tenting up the fabric. If there is a black plastic band holding them in place, it’s invisible against his (messy? uh oh) black hair. 

Something under the robe and near Lucifer’s body wriggles like a snake.

Dan freezes. He _hates_ snakes. It wouldn't _be_ a snake, of course, but he couldn't think of anything else it might be. He tries not to react but can’t help but take a step backward, and regretting it instantly.

Lucifer’s shoulders slump. “I knew you’d...turn tail. I should go back to the penthouse and wait it out. I’m pretty sure I can make it back there without anyone seeing me.” Despite his words, Lucifer doesn’t move from his spot.

Dan takes a deep breath and tries to analyze the situation. There's an empty ice cream (rocky road) container hanging out on the coffee table, spoon laying inside. So he got up at least once. Both his phone and the Amazon Fire remote are within grabbing distance. So far, not huge warning signs. Two empty tequila bottles are on the floor, standing next to each other. As Lucifer prefers whiskey to just about anything else, it’s a red flag for him to just dig out Dan’s stash. Hopefully, he was just lazy and there aren’t empty whiskey bottles in the recycling bin too. 

Dan walks closer and sees that Lucifer’s phone screen is paused on a Tiktok video with sad-looking kittens (another red flag). It's entirely possible he's been watching animal rescue music video content all day long. Which, frankly, is sometimes only marginally better than NOT watching them. Even when they wrap up ‘Arms of the Angels’ (or whatever they’re using these days) with a pouncing and healthy cat or dog, the lead up is almost always hard to watch, and usually most of the damn clip. 

He should probably be thankful that Lucifer didn't run out and adopt something. He contented himself by donating to every other shelter in the city when Ella originally showed him the app and he got sucked in for three days straight. He bounced around feel-good goofy videos and eventually stumbled on the animals. And then made his own account and bought the best ring light on the market, because of course he did. Dan had to stop him from making videos explaining how people - some specific ones too - in Hell were tortured for preying on the innocent. He did, however, get quite the follower count with singing/piano playing videos. 

Lucifer stays sitting woodenly. If he really wanted to go back to the penthouse, he would have done it already. The plush covering is pulled tight and mostly close to Lucifer’s body, leaving most of his face visible and not much else. It's even wrapped around his legs and feet, which appear to be propped up on his toes for some reason.

Dan gives up, feeling frustrated, waving his hands. “Luce? I don’t know what’s wrong. Are you...stuck on the couch or something?”

The snarl is only half-expected. “I assure you, I'm capable of moving."

 _You just don’t want to._ He sits on the coffee table, facing Lucifer. The 'snake' hasn't moved again, but Dan keeps half an eye on it anyway, reconsidering that they might now own a pet snake in light of the phone screen content. Eyes snap up to meet his, glowing red. He looks frustrated, not angry. Or more irritated than pissed off anyway. 

Gently, Dan runs his fingers along Lucifer's strong jaw. There's no flinch, at least, but the muscle is tense under the skin. His scruff might be a bit long, but Dan’s a sucker for his ‘slightly unkempt’ look. “Not sick then, huh?”

“Sick might be preferable.”

“I brought you soup anyway. From the place where you order by number.”

He relaxed a little. “It smells lovely.”

“So, what’s going on? Family bothering you?”

He snorted, “seems to be personal,” sighing heavily, "but this isn't my idea."

Dan slides his hand up alongside his face, finding neither a hat nor a headband. Lucifer's hair flops to the side with Dan's fingers - no product. Red flag number - whatever. He encounters something hard and unyielding. And anchored. "What-?" 

Lucifer pulls away, yanking the hood back and revealing a relatively ordinary set of horns. Ordinary in the sense that they look practical, nothing particularly ornate. You know, standard, as if it could be an everyday occurrence - curved gracefully toward each other in a pair of arcs. They glint under the indoor lamplight, hot red highlights on bloody burgundy, almost burnished like fine and lovingly carved wood. Dan suspects he could close his hand around one with some left over.

Something warm stirs low in his stomach as he wonders what they feel like, gripped tightly. Dan tries hard not to think the phrase ‘uncontrollably horny’ but fails miserably. 

The tips lower to point at him as Lucifer’s head drops again, unintentionally, he thinks. 

He tries not to lean back too much in reaction, but they do look dangerous. Dan’s heart speeds up and he’s trying not to think too hard about his response. "What happened?"

"I blame your ridiculous candy-glutted holiday tradition.”

“My - what, Halloween?” Looking around, he’s got a large bowl of candy by the door, but nothing outrageous. There's also a couple of colorful hanger prints stuck on the windows that Trixie put up a week ago and the teal plastic pumpkin outside his door since a real one wasn’t allowed in the hallway, which is fine, honestly, less mess to clean up later.

Dan pauses to absorb the _situation_. “Okay. I take it this isn’t one of your things?”

Lucifer glares.

He gestures up and down, "angel, devil…?” _Horny?_

“If I could time-travel, I would gladly hunt down the human who drew me this way and rip his heart out with a spoon.”

Dan blinks unhelpfully. “So. Er.”

“It’s a manifestation. I believe this particular version started as a cartoon, which is ridiculously ironic, considering it’s basically a lust demon. No, I can’t get it to go away on my own, at least not right now.” the ropey line under the blanket twitched again.

“GAH.”

“Oh for the love of-” Lucifer moves to get up from the couch, probably to retreat to the bedroom, awkwardly. His red tail whips out and snags Dan’s leg.

Who totally doesn’t scream in terror. 

He may have squeaked in terror.

He fucking hates snakes, okay?

Lucifer’s eyes flash at him. He seems...taller than usual. And Lucifer is already pretty damn tall. 

There’s a sharp pinch on the toe of his shoe.

Very carefully, Dan swallows and looks down Lucifer’s body. The extra-long fluffy bathrobe had fallen open, revealing Lucifer’s thankfully normal (bigger?) cock. However, below, are long legs that gradually turn bright red mid-thigh, and bend back at the knee a bit more than expected, and then forward again, and then there are...hooves.

Cloven hooves.

Well. That explains the extra height.

Lucifer has to be well over seven feet now, _not_ including the horns. Dan isn’t as tall or as broad-shouldered as Lucifer (well, now, anyway, when everyone thought he just spent a summer lifting weights like a madman) and had never been the smaller partner in a relationship before. Looking up to see Lucifer’s face and still ruby-irised eyes made him wonder if Chloe ever felt this way looking up at _him._

Lucifer’s tail uncoils from around Dan’s leg with a jerk. 

He pushes roughly against Dan, working to move past him. “Feel free to retreat until you can bear looking at me again. It should pass.”

Clearly, Lucifer isn’t used to navigating much of anything the way he is now. He stumbles almost immediately. Dan grabs him around the waist, holding him upright and thanking his lucky stars he hadn’t slacked off at the gym. The weight almost pulls them both over, but Dan stabilizes him with a foot change. “Hey, how can I help?”

“You didn’t seem to want to help a second ago.”

He swallows thickly and loosens his grip. “It’s the tail.”

Lucifer twists, bumping Dan’s knee with his own, “well, drop me off at LUX and you can avoid seeing it until it goes away.”

“You can’t- oh.” Dan assumed Lucifer would just use his wings to fly if he could, but maybe this form wouldn’t switch to another like this. Driving himself is out of the question too. “I’m just-it’s fine. I’m sorry I freaked out.” He is sorry - he’s seen worse; the scarred, scarlet skin and the set of enormous, leathery dragon wings. Lucifer didn’t like to be seen that way unless it was to scare someone. There was an otherworldliness to this form that made Lucifer look like he stepped out of a fantasy movie, one with a caricatured Devil.

The growl that comes out of Lucifer’s throat goes straight to his groin. Pinpricks of pain blossom on his forearms, making him look from red eyes down to where Lucifer’s clawed fingers have dug into his shirtsleeves. He feels his flush crawling up his neck. He knows Lucifer can feel his pulse race, his skin warming, even through his own shirt. Blood red talon tips have pierced the fabric, resting just short of penetrating his skin. 

Dan can feel Lucifer’s rage at himself, hatred for being trapped in that body. Yet another thing forced on him that he didn’t ask for. This one resulted from human history, one projected idea of what they thought an evil King of Hell looked like, from no doubt many options created of drug-fueled imagination. It was sure Lucifer never chose this for himself, revealed himself this way, not when the burned skin and burning eyes were terror-inducing enough for those unfamiliar with him. Multiple exposures to it seemed to deaden the effect. Dan got past it a long time ago, tracing his rough scars and gnarls with light fingertips and wondering if his own soul looked anything like what lay under him. 

He looks back up at Lucifer’s face the same time those eyes come back up too. There’s a new tense line across his brow as his claws start to deliberately relax and let go in fear of hurting Dan this way, maybe even disgust for getting carried away and nearly drawing blood. One by one, the talon tips lift up, keeping the pads of his fingers on Dan and softening the lines of his face with an effort. “I should go before I damage you. I shouldn’t have hidden here.”

Never the best with words anyway, Dan thinks it’s time for more show than tell. “I won’t run from you. Don’t go.”

Lucifer shifted his grip to run his thumbs down Dan’s arms, making him shiver. “You know I could hurt you this way.”  
  
Dan sucks in a sharp breath, meeting his gaze. “I wouldn’t want you to be _too_ careful.”

“Hm. You’re certain you want to help? It might leave a mark.”

“Like, we both need to call in sick tomorrow kind of mark, or…”

“If this works, just you.”

Lucifer picks him up by the front of his shirt and pushes him against the wall. Dan’s toes hang just a little, not entirely off the floor, but not bearing his weight. His heart is in his throat, pounding hard. His palms and fingers press into Lucifer’s bare hips - the places he knows by heart. He’s immediately helpless and just as turned on. “Promise?”

The kiss is searing. The mouth and tongue are the same he knows. It makes sinking against Lucifer a little easier. A hand palms his ass, pulling him close. For a second, Dan has no idea where to put his legs, until Lucifer has both hands under him, holding him up higher still. Dan grabs his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s neck. He pushes the robe away, off shoulders and it falls to hang off Lucifer’s elbows. 

He really wishes he’d taken his jeans off first. He’s getting hard, fast, and it’s immediately uncomfortable pressed up against the inside of denim. 

Gravity shifts just a little, a strong arm shifting up to support his back. With light panic, he remembers Lucifer almost tripped over himself just getting up off the couch. One hand lets go, reaching front to tick off his shirt buttons, winding a claw behind each one and sending them flying, one at a time. Dan watches the first one sail away and fly neatly into the key bowl, rolling around the inside of the rim exactly three times and dropping to the bottom.

“Holy shit. Did you do that on purpose?”

Lucifer’s lip lifted to the side as he smirked, revealing a fang. “Don’t tell me that impresses you.”

“You weren’t even looking.”

_Tink._

The second button hit the window blinds. 

“Is that better?”

“Now you’re just showing off.”

“You know you love it.” The dark talon, cool on his skin, slides down his breastbone and snags the threads that hold on the third button. He pauses, watching Dan watch it breathlessly. He waits for him to get impatient, looking back up to Lucifer’s face.

_Tink._

He has no idea where that one went. 

He really doesn’t care.

Fuck, he’s hard.

Lucifer reaches for the next buttons one at a time, but a little faster now. 

The glossy horns hover in front of his face. “Can I touch them?”

“Hmph.” He hooks a claw under Dan’s fly button.

Realizing his shirt is still tucked into the jeans, Dan frees an arm to pull it out. Lucifer beats him to it, ducking his head to tug at the open edges with his teeth. He doesn’t actually mean to since the response didn’t seem to be either affirmative or negative, but Dan grabs at both horns in an act of self-preservation as the points fall toward him again. 

Lucifer moans, yanking a mouthful of the shirt away from Dan’s body and the jean button disappears somewhere. 

Dan is super grateful he doesn’t go commando as his dick pressed against the opening zipper, cushioned by his underwear. 

Which isn’t nearly as much as you might think it would be.

He tries not to think about how sharp the claws have to be as his pants are peeled off in strips, still one-handed, the other supporting his ass carefully. Dan swallows, watching them hook the fabric and tug, splitting denim into so many rags. He shifts his grip on the horns, giving them a careful caress. They don’t give or respond, but Lucifer seems to feel something. He kisses Dan’s neck hungrily, sucking a small bruise on the side, earning a soft moan. Fabric is carefully sliced off his legs, ripping down the sides and falling into a neat pile below them. The delicate violence of destroying his clothing makes him want Lucifer running those same claws over his skin. The zipper gets cut away in one piece and kicked away as Lucifer shifts his weight.

Lips pull back, tongue sliding on skin and replaced with a pair of fangs, dragging lightly. Dan hasn’t let go of the horns yet either, a little nervous about falling and heights and vertigo and _shit_ he’s tall. Lucifer cups his ass with clawed hands, barely digging in and letting the sharp tips just rest against his skin. Angling his hips, his hard cock curves under Dan like it's meant to be there. He blows out air and looks down. He's not _that_ high off the ground and Lucifer could hold him up with one hand, any day of the week. Plus, the horns do make a great handhold.

Dan's never felt safer in his life. Lucifer looks back up, looking pleased with himself and hungry for more. Dan lets go of one horn to thumb his chin and jawline, feeling the familiar strong lines and day-long growth, wishing he hadn't left Luce alone all day to suffer by himself. Wishing he'd fucking talked to Dan about this before he left for work. But that was just par for the course and he could make it up to Lucifer now, suspecting Lucifer felt the same way too. 

Dan tucks his legs around Lucifer’s hips securely. His calves encounter the tail (shit) again, so he clamps down, focusing on how good Lucifer feels and ignoring the rope of bony flesh twitching under him. 

Until the tip of the tail sweeps up, curling over each shoe and removing them one at a time, with Lucifer looking at him like he's daring Dan to say something.

Dan swallows. That’s fine. Everything is fine.

The hard tip of the tail - he’s not sure exactly what it looks like - snags on his left sock and strips them off too, one after the other. 

Lucifer picks a new spot on his neck and sucks harder this time. He shoves Dan harder against the wall, letting friction keep him suspended and holding all of Dan’s weight on his hips. The robe finally drops, pooling at their feet and Lucifer repeats the shredding process on Dan’s shirt. The only thing separating them are Dan’s boxers. And how the fuck did he destroy the jeans but not underwear?

Lucifer grins against his neck, as if guessing his thoughts and letting him think about it, then those are gone too with another deft tail tug and rip of fabric and they’re skin to skin.

He writhes, thrusting against Lucifer’s abs. “Oh, fuck.”

Lucifer’s voice is low and greedy. "If you insist."

It turns out that Lucifer’s current leg configuration works _great_ for fucking against a wall. Dan takes a minute to feel him, rubbing his thumbs up and down warm, hard horns and being careful not to push or pull on them. 

The _heat_ of him feels so good, wrapped up in long, strong arms. It was something unexpected when they got together, but welcome all the same - both dealing with degrees of self-hatred, anger and generally pissed off at the universe. Dan found out what he really needed was for someone to pin him down and fuck him senseless. Feelings came after, took up shop and then never left.

Lucifer thought he couldn't be loved. 

He was wrong.

They can't kiss, their heads are too far apart, but he's enjoying the hell out of the view. They're close, Dan's bright blue eyes on Lucifer’s red, breathing the same air. Lucifer adjusts him one more time, letting the end of his dick nudge where Dan wants it. There's the matter of-

A cap hits the floor and Lucifer grins. Something hard and wet slides along Lucifer's cock and presses slightly into Dan.

It's not a finger. 

Lucifer’s tail end wiggles back and forth in small circles, retreating and returning with lubricant several times. Lucifer distracts him by sucking his nipples, licking and focusing on one at a time, letting his fangs edge them, teasing. It's a good distraction.

Dan’s head hits the wall, with a loud thump. He winces. Today is not the day to scare the neighbors. He lets his toes curl on Lucifer’s calves, smooth skin under his calluses, and oddly hairless. 

It's hard to think about anything else with a devil tail (definitely either with a spade end or some pointed, flat shape) sliding deftly along his ass. Lucifer takes Dan’s wrists, holding them at shoulder height, backs flat against the wall. 

He's completely powerless. But it does give him leverage to thrust his hips against Lucifer. The tail appears, winding between them to wrap once, twice, around Dan’s length, almost like an extra hand. The tip _is_ pointed. It drops down, out of sight, putting delicate pressure where Lucifer’s dick needs to be. It's not warm or cold, nor as agile as a finger, but each teasing pass sends new sensations through him. 

It's difficult, but they manage to kiss again as he's gently, slowly fucked to fullness, sinking lower down the hard and unforgiving wall.

Lucifer still has him. He's holding his claws away from Dan's skin, but his thumbs are digging in with near-bruising force.

It's _glorious._

Which is probably not the word Lucifer wants to hear. 

He groans loudly in pleasure instead, heaving his hips forward hard, taking it. Lucifer growls and gives it to him until they're sweating. Or Dan is, and Lucifer is just breathing raggedly with a kitten-fanged smile on his lips. He nips at Dan’s side, sucking up more marks. "I think I like you this way. At my mercy."

"Didn't ask for any."

Claws press into his wrists, just the thumbs, hard enough to raise welts. He full-body shudders, wanting to lean into it, but can't. Lucifer’s hard abs feel amazing. His length drags inside him, heavy and wet. Hard and fulfilling, not just physically. Dan gives himself up to it, losing himself.

"Oh, do we want more?"

The press of the end of the tail is back, and more length of the thing slides around his cock as it shifts. It's not a hand and not a mouth and not a cock sleeve either. It's...interesting. 

Dan inhales sharply, not thinking about snakes. He focuses on Lucifer instead, his eyes human and familiar, even under the glow. It’s his expressions, watching Dan, microscopic adjustments of his rhythm for every change of Dan’s lips - the way they tighten or part with a gasp. Dan only has eyes for the details of Lucifer that are unchanged - his lips are the same, his eyebrows, the straight line of his nose. The way his chest expands and contracts with each tightening breath as he starts to lose a little control. The first stutter, out of sync, as his eyes flutter closed when Dan clenches on him. 

The end of the tail wiggles again, pressing into Dan until he gives way, almost too much to take between Lucifer’s nearly unyielding flesh on all sides of him, and inside him. Something he didn’t think he’d get used to - there’s no physical softness to Lucifer. Every muscle of his body is toned and firm. None of his bones are fine or delicate. Even his white wings have feathers with sharp, cutting edges, built for battle. Every bit of softness about him is all in his soul, from inside him.

To be softly touched by hard flesh, to have overwhelmingly strong arms hold him, this way or wrapped up against him - it turned out to be easier than he thought it would. 

Dan isn’t strong enough to hold him down in turn, but Lucifer likes to pretend he is. 

The end of the tail surges, a pressure that expands and slides and contracts again, tighter than before, finding his nerves and stimulating him.

Lucifer’s hipbones dig into the insides of his thighs and there’s no comfortable position here. 

It doesn’t need to be.

He’s so, so close. 

Lucifer fills him completely, never letting him fall, holding him hard. Dan contracts his stomach, tightening for control. Lucifer bites a nipple, hard enough to hurt. “ _Mine_.”

Dan clenches, holding in a breath, his tongue pressing hard against his teeth, body tensing then abruptly sagging as he comes pulsing on Lucifer’s stomach. Suddenly boneless and euphoric, he hangs limp in Lucifer's grip. Lucifer still has him, strong enough to hold all of his weight and then some. He looks like he wants to clean Dan off with his tongue. Which he plans on doing, after hauling Dan against his chest and carrying him to bed. They gasp for air together and for once Dan doesn’t wonder if he needs it, just enjoying how gorgeous he looks when he's pleased with himself, flushed and breathing hard, because of him, for him.

There’s an awkward moment where Lucifer isn’t sure how to get in bed. He grumbles and extracts himself - tail and cock - carefully. He deposits Dan on the bed and then curls up with his hooves hanging in the air off the end of the mattress. Lucifer kisses him softly and thoroughly, breathing through noses. When they break apart, he wipes his fingers through the white mess on Dan’s groin, up to his mouth to suck on his fingertips, a playful look in his eyes. "Not honey, but still sweet."

"Gross." With effort, Dan collects his brain cells. “Condom or go wash?”

“Do you even have any, anymore?”

Dan makes a shoo-ing motion. Lucifer took a quick trip to the bathroom, wherein Dan has to figure out why he suddenly heard heavy clopping on tiles - _what horse?_ Lucifer came out with a smirk, rubbing his cock with a hand towel salaciously, and then cleaning up Dan. They swap, positioned more like the ‘blow job and pass out on a work night,’ except Dan wants to do some exploring first. He looks at the tail deliberately, steeling himself before clasping it in one fist and stroking with this thumb. It feels exactly like skin, with a core of hard bone, like that of a huge, hairless cat. A snake would have flexible, squishy ribs or something, right? Lucifer’s reaction to his grip is instant. He arches his hips, bracing his hooves against the bed. One of them accidentally pinches Dan’s calf, moving as he would with a foot. 

He ignores it in favor of going down on Lucifer for a few minutes, dragging his tongue and sucking hard. Dan grips the base of his cock with two fingers and thumb and keeps the other on the tail. There’s something to be said for good core strength and not needing one’s arms for bracing oneself. Lucifer runs his claws through Dan’s hair, brushing the talon tips over the shell of one ear, then the other, making him shiver. Dan slides his grip up the tail to his ass, noting the reaction as he gets closer to his goal. He presses a thumb gently into Lucifer, holding on to the tail for leverage. 

The Devil kicks up his hips, fucking Dan’s mouth harder than either one of them expects. Dan opens his throat and takes it but suspects he’s going to be sore later. 

In so many ways.

Lucifer tastes good, winding up and coming down his throat, holding himself hard and still before shuddering with sensations, other hand tightening on Dan’s upper arm. The claws in Dan’s hair pull tight, hard. When they let go, the sharp nails spark frissons of pleasure from the top of his skull down to his toes. He sits up, wiping his lips with a grin. “Good?”

He gets a mutter in return, then Lucifer looks up again and starts, pulling away the hand still on him sharply and with a curse. When they both look, there are long pink lines on Dan’s arm, raised in welts, and three ending in blood welling up from small pricks of his skin. “I’m sorry, love.”

Dan reaches over and smears the blood over one of them - it’s hardly anything, really. “You could have done way more.”

He still winces, pressing his fingers flat to the small wounds, inspecting them. “I could have hurt you.”

He licks his lips. “You still can.”

Lucifer leans up and kisses his arm where the marks are, licking them clean. He reaches up and traces Dan’s cheekbones with a thumb claw. Dan doesn’t flinch a bit at the dark, sharp point right next to his eye. The presence or absence of claws makes Lucifer no more dangerous to him. The claw moves down his cheek, to his throat, his long fingers wrapping around Dan’s neck securely. Dan’s pulse pounds in his neck, under those fingers. Lucifer increases his pressure on Dan’s windpipe, only enough to be felt, enough that they both feel his heartbeat under thumbs and fingers and flesh. “Is that what you want?”  
  
Lucifer asks him without his power, his eyes back to a soft brown, but the rest of him still in this form.

Dan breathes out slowly, holding Lucifer’s forearm with both hands, holding his gaze. “Yeah.”

“Lie on your stomach.”

The command has no _power_ behind it, but it’s a command all the same. Dan lets go, slipping from Lucifer’s grasp and doing as instructed, with his arms folded under his head. 

Ten claws lie on the back of his shoulders and pull down his back, only lightly for the first few passes, nearly ticklish, actually. Lucifer notes his body language, his wiggle, and suppressed chuckle and increases the pressure by small degrees. Dan sucks in a long breath on the fourth pass, as they trip on his imperfections. Still not hard - more like a massage at this point. He starts to relax into it, feeling like he’s being petted. The pinky claws brush in a weird place on his sides and he giggles, entirely unintentionally. “Sorry.”

He senses Lucifer’s eye roll, “I should be sorry, I am well aware of where you are most ticklish. I’ll have to make up for it, I suppose.” And he does, tracing a swooping pattern on Dan’s ass, following round curves and coming dangerously close to the deep inside of his thighs. He’s applying enough pressure to make Dan arch and maybe begin to get hard again too.

After more of this, Lucifer uses just a pair of claws to draw two long, pressing lines down Dan’s back. It’s just this side of _pain_ , and Lucifer leans down to lick over them right away. He traces only his fingers back over the lines, and Dan can easily feel the welts of fire. He hisses but doesn’t twist away.

He feels Lucifer adjusts his seat over Dan. His knees are at Dan’s sides, but back enough for easy access. Lucifer lets his cock rest between Dan’s ass cheeks, teasing, in concert with the claws, almost pinching, almost too close to his asshole. Lucifer goes back to a light touch, not ticklish, but not enough pressure. Circles and soothing massages, until he repeats it, a little harder this time, using two claws down the other side of his back. 

This time he feels cool air hit hot blood - not a lot, not enough to drip, just enough to well up in small beads along the pair of twin lines. Lucifer’s breath is hot on his back as he repeats the entire process again, bending to lick him, kiss his back and lean up. This time, he rests his chest on Dan’s back, kissing his neck and earlobe. “You’re far too pretty to ruin, I hope you know.”

Dan leans his head the other way on his arms, trying for a kiss. “Too late. My Devil boyfriend has ruined me for anyone else.”

“Regardless, I don’t want to do real damage to you. How do you feel?”

“Fantastic. Like I want you to bite me with those fangs.”

Lucifer kisses him hard, leaning to one side, keeping his erection pressed to Dan’s hips and rutting lightly against him. “Can I take you again when I do? I’m afraid my cock is getting lonely already.”

Dan pushed back and opened the lube drawer. Lucifer happily helped himself, slicking up again and eyeing Dan hungrily. “Any requests?”  
  
“More.”  
  
Lucifer pushes in with no difficulty. He pumps his hips a handful of times and settles himself for a ride with a pleased sigh, leaning over Dan, pressing down against his back with his full body weight, aggravating the raised lines and marks. He puts a hand on Dan’s throat again, brushing his claws against the back of his head, before his fingers settle to one side with increasing pressure, but not enough to choke him. He bites Dan’s earlobe on the other side, hot breath on his neck, hard enough to _pinch._

The growl climbing out of Lucifer’s throat makes Dan press back, pushing for complete, consuming body contact. Dan gets his elbows under him, feeling sweat break out on his back, further inflaming his claw marks. One of the long ones has broken open a bit, a searing line running from his left shoulder to hip, wet and slick. Lucifer bites his neck, his shoulder, pulling his longer body away to rake Dan with his talons down his back, raising more welts. Lucifer's palms are hot on his skin, his tongue cooling the artistic lines he created. Dan is filled completely, comfortable in his discomfort, every part of him touching or touched by Lucifer. Even the cloven hooves don't feel that weird, cool and smooth against his legs.

Lucifer delicately draws lines crossing the first ones. None of them will leave scars, but each one lights up his nerves as the points travel from more sensitive areas to less, and back again. Lucifer leans up to admire his work while thrusting. "You’re going to be a complete mess."

"Mmphm."

"I love looking at you, spread out just for me."

"You could fuck me harder if you shut up."

Lucifer wraps his arms under Dan’s shoulders. "That sounds like a challenge. How bad do you want it?"

"Hngh."

Lucifer rolls his hips against him, over and over, fucking him deep. "I asked a question, dear."

"Fuck the sheets up."

"Not worried about the dreaded 'neighbors?'"

"Fuck them."

Lucifer laughs in a delighted tone. He shifts his legs and throws himself into it, fucking Dan hard enough to shove the frame against the wall with pounding thuds. Dan grabs for the frame, bracing himself to take it. He's slick and open and can't move all that much and it's kind of wonderful. Lucifer's weight bears his whole body into the mattress, sticking to each other a little bit more with each beat. His back and arms are singing. Lucifer is claiming him as only he can, scruff digging into Dan’s neck with each thrust. Lucifer holds himself hard, hip to hip, emptying and throbbing into him as his dick kicks when he comes.

He feels like he could do this for _hours_. Luckily for him, Lucifer has next to no refractory period. After a short time, he carries on, slick with lube and himself.

It’s only minutes now before Lucifer hauls Dan up around his waist, pulling his hips back and settling him securely on his dick. He writhes, the hand reaching for his cock changing back to normal as he watches. Lucifer kisses his neck, latching his lips and sucking a line of love bruises up to his ear. 

Dan reaches up, cupping the back of Lucifer’s head, but he can’t quite tell if the horns are still there, but he’s imagining they are. He looks down again, watching Lucifer’s large, flat hand move to hold his stomach, bodies flush together. The other hand, this one still clawed, grips his dick carefully, then changes too, nails lightening and shortening to pristine blunt, manicured edges.

The thighs behind his own seem to be back to a normal length too, and once again covered with fine hair. He’s not sure he’ll actually come again, but maybe Lucifer noticed him relaxing, and allowed the hand on his stomach to re-grow sharp claws. The one playing and cupping his balls is still blissfully claw-free, but he’s brought back to awareness of how far his body can move, thrust into, pushed up against the talon tips. 

Lucifer spits into his hand and resumes pumping Dan’s cock, intently. He leans back, half-limply, half holding on to Lucifer’s shoulder and surrendering control. Lucifer angles him just so, driving for, and finding his prostate to set off a spectacular release Dan didn’t know he still had in him, coming hard and, well, a lot, over Lucifer’s fist, with an echoing, pleasant throb from behind him and Lucifer's lips in a soft smile on his shoulder.

When he comes to, Lucifer’s leaning on his elbow, horns still displayed, but everything else is back to normal. Dan strains to look over behind him for a tail and doesn’t see one, so he flops back down on his back, then immediately hisses and rolls to face him on his side. 

Lucifer strokes his face with a little bit of not well-hidden concern, “alright?”

Dan pulls him close for a kiss. “Yeah, good. Great. I love you.”

“Hah. Brain scrambled, is it? Head out of whack? Both of them?”

“Hm. Mmhm. Envelopes.”

“...Endorphins?”

“Indoor pines. Yup.”

Lucifer nuzzles his neck, settling down and curling up close. “If you want to take me the way I was before…”

“Need ‘covery time. Like you horny though.”

“Bugger,” he touches his head, frowning. “I guess we have try again later to get rid of them...are you asleep?”

Dan reaches for his waist and pulls him close. “Just about. Bugger later. Devil snuggles now.”

Lucifer murmurs in his hair, “needy git.”

“Dick.”

“You seem to like it.”  
  
“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to do a fic where they have the matching bracelets, because oh my god.


End file.
